eyotas_original_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kkkmsv2
LONG LIVE ODIOUS ❖ LONG LIVE US. ❖ INTRODUCTION Moonlight danced inside of the pitch black cave, reflecting off of the dew that had spread across the cave walls and floor. The almost silent breathing of six wolves filled the air, fog drifting from their noses. At the head of them at the crystal clear, sparkling pool of water surrounded by sharp crystals was a black-and-tan female wolf, her blue, almost white eyes wide. "The pack is gone. Gone! Look at them, look!" She furiously barked, facing the others in a tense move of her body. Maneuvering her paws to press into the water gently, the memories reflected into the pool in an instant. Hundreds of wolves had split up, moving about their own ways. "They are separated from their families!" She breathed, a sadness distorting her voice. "My poor, precious pack." There was silence from the other five until a big black-and-red hued male spoke up, his voice husky and rough. "Kodiak, we can not do anything about this," Solitaire grumbled. You could practically feel the edge of sadness breaking his voice in two; his heart and soul into two. "He's right, Kodiak," Jonah spoke up, angling his ears forward. The coywolf shifted himself, pointing his long muzzle down to the water. "Phobia and I tried, but nothing could be done." "He's right. I did my best to keep them together, but nothing worked, Kodiak. You must understand?" Phobia called across the water to her, a question lingering in her voice. But Kodiak did not reply. She set her jaw and faced Oculus and Pax, her ears pressing backwards against her head. "And you two? What do you think? Do you agree with them, or are you fools too?" She snapped unintentionally. The two growled slightly, and eventually Oculus spoke up: "I suppose I am a fool, then, Kodiak. There's nothing we can do about it." Pax glanced up to Kodiak, and the two met gazes quietly, before Pax spoke up. "I once heard of a tale while I was in Odious. Drey spoke to me in my dreams, and told me that there was a way to reverse time. I wasn't sure if I believed him, but now that I am a spirit-dog, why not give it a try? He said with the power of all Alphas it could be reversed and we could change our fate; what if we did just that?" She asked. Instantly, the pack Alphas diversed into conversation. Some of them grumbled, speaking of how they might not end up as Alpha. Kodiak interrupted, "Are you only concerned about your rank? If we do this, we do this for the pack, not for us. It would revert time to the beginning of the pack, one year and a half ago. I would be Alpha. It would give us the oppurtunity to change the fate of our pack- the pack might never disband like it has. Discuss with each-other, and if you want to change our fate, do as I do," she commanded. Taking a shift forward, she placed both of her paws into the water and breathed, changing the memory in the water's reflection to the founding of Odious. One by one came their paws. First was Jonah, who confidently placed his paws into the water, and next was Phobia, who ever so cautiously did so. Solitaire was next, who grunted with disbelief and placed his paws roughly into the clear subtance, feeling the cold wrap around his paws. Oculus did the same but more gentle than Solitaire had been, and at last, was Pax. She confidently padded over to the edge of the water, breathed in, and glanced at them. As she placed her paws gently into the crystal clear, cold water, she smiled. "It's time to change our fate." [ Written by Eyota ] - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - INFORMATION PACK CHARACTER Odious' members are typically kind souls with good intentions. They see war as a last resort and would rather be peaceful than confrontational. When protecting each-other, however, they can be very brutal in keeping one another safe. Because of the plot, the pack's members are even more loyal than how they first began, and would do everything and anything to keep their pack running happily. They are level-headed, strong wolves who typically can see the difference between wrong and right; they aren't usually swayed in their decisions. PACK BUILD Odious' members typically range from bulky in muscle to scrawny, all depending on their genes. All of the members are wolves, however, there is a strong possibility that you can be accepted if you are half-wolf, too. The pack generally can range from all colors of eyes and fur types, thick or thin. It doesn't quite matter here. Because of the travelling, though, it is recommended your species has thick fur during the winter. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - REGULATIONS #'No double-grouping.' When you are a part of this pack, you are expected to remain completely loyal to us until you part your ways with us. In no way, shape or form should you be in another group while you are in Hounds of Odious. This also means you will not participate in any side-groups; the only thing that we're alright with is if you're in a group's roleplay forum on the wiki. #'Leaving the pack means' that in some instances you can not return. During the first week you join Odious, you will be put on an active one-week trial. You will be given a buddy who will guide you around the pack and help you meet the members: this buddy will evaluate you and make sure you're not doing anything suspicious while you are in the pack. If you decide to leave during this trial, you will no longer be permitted to return. If you make it through your trial and decide to leave and then return after, you will be accepted. If you leave after that, you will be permanently exiled without hope of returning. #'Black-list groups' are groups that Hounds of Odious have never, and will never associate with during roleplay. We do not associate with all-server owning groups or groups that are not ALL CANINE packs during battle; however, if you wish to ally us and you're a feline or multi-species group, feel free to. Some of the groups that we do not associate with are CrescentClan, FireClan, and Whitelands Peak, for example. If you are caught associating or attacking them during a patrol or roleplay with Odious, you will be warned, and the second time you do it you will be exiled for disobediance and starting war. #'Tags are white with the star badge at all times.' Whether or not you are roleplaying with us or not on Animal Jam, your tag must be White with the Star badge at ALL TIMES. This is so that the pack superiors can call you to roleplay without doubting you being in the pack or not. It also helps identify you from others that may have a white tag and are another canine group: the star badge makes us unique. #'Roleplay here is traditional ONLY.' While advanced roleplay is fine in battle and sparring, we ask that you revert back to traditional or descriptive traditional while casually roleplaying with our members so that no one has to adjust to your level of roleplay. This also means that every member can understand what each other is saying, and makes roleplay easier and more enjoyable. #'Provoking war is unacceptable.' In the instance that you purposely or accidentally start war, you will be immediately exiled without consideration of your mistake. We are peaceful people and in no way, shape or form will we EVER fight for any stupid reasons. Battle should be seen as a last resort. This means that during patrols if you encounter someone in our territory that you ask them their group. If they cause trouble, chase them out, but if they are being peaceful then leave them to their own business. #'Power-playing, G-modding and Mary-sues are not allowed. '''This means the abbreviation of "no nothing (nn), no dodge (nd), no miss (nm)" are not allowed because they are considered power-play. On the other hand, dodging every move the other person throws at you is also considered powerplay, so do it under moderation. Do not ignore others' moves, and trade moves with them for an even fight. G-modding and Mary-sueing means that you are controlling another person's character. This means, for example, you can not say this in your roleplay: "June glanced up at the sky as I watched her" when June wasn't even glancing up at the sky in the first place. Let people control their own characters. #'Two characters at most per person.' While one character is fine, two characters is the most you can have while you are in the pack. This is because it can get confusing to add new characters to the page all the time, and because it's harder to fix the member count 24/7. Each of your characters is allowed to have their own mate and family, but you must remain active as both characters. Only one character may have a high rank, and the character with the high rank needs to be your most active character if you have a second one. Remember that who your character is with in roleplay does not correspond to out of roleplay. Just because you're mates in game, does NOT mean you are in a relationship outside of Animal Jam. Please do not change your characters all the time, as it gets annoying to have to change your characters every other day. #'Being serious is important. Know that it is okay to fool around every once in a while, but that during roleplay you need to be serious when you're asked to be. There will be times to fool around with your friends, but the purpose of being in a roleplay group is to roleplay! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TRADITIONS hoo26.png|The Great Howl hoo49.png|The Great Howl the great howl.png|The Great Howl hoo16.png|The Great Howl hoo22.png|Naming Ceremony hoo37.png|The Great Howl THE GREAT HOWL This tradition has lasted as long as the pack has. The Great Howl is a tradition that the pack finds to be sacred to them. It is a time when the pack gives thanks to the Spirit-dogs and their ancestors. The Great Howl is a time of peace and relaxation. Often when the Alpha holds the Great Howl, it is on a full moon. It is held in the Spirit Caves (Epic Wonders) where the pack feels that the Spirit-Dogs are closest to. The Alpha will often adress the pack and speak about memories that he has had about the pack. During this time, it is said that if you open your eyes and stare up at the moon, you will see a Spirit-dog's shape cross the moon. This howl bonds the pack together. THE NAMING CEREMONY At a certain age, the Alpha will decide that it is time for the pup(s) to receive their name(s). The time chosen is normally when the pups have their fangs grow in. The Alpha will decide a certain prey that must be caught in order for the ceremony to be held correctly. During this night, discipline and tension isn't as strict. The Alpha and Beta appreciate and expect silence during this time. The Alpha will eventually call for the specific prey they had requested for the ceremony. The prey that was selected to be chosen will be carried out by Omega, and the lowest-ranking patrol dog. Once the prey is brought to the Alpha, they will order the dogs away. After the dogs leave, the Alpha will command two dogs to step forward. One dog will put their paws on the prey's forelegs, with the other dog placing their paws on its hind legs. The Alpha will put their paw down and crush the prey's head. The Alpha will rip the prey's pelt off while the body is given to the Beta. Once the Alpha is completed with this task, the Beta will toss the carcass aside. The Moon-Dog begins to shine on the pelt of the deceased prey. Alpha will call the pup(s) forward during this time, ordering them to take their positions on the Moon Pelt. The pup(s) will hop onto the rock and sit down onto the pelt. "The time has come for you to choose the names you will carry until you meet the Earth-Dog. So close your eyes, and turn your faces to the Moon-Dog. Now that she is at her brightest, she will show you who you are." After their speech, the Alpha will begin to howl. One by one, each dog in the pack will join in. This howl will form as the Great Howl. As the Howl fades away, the Alpha will question the pup(s) their chosen names. At this time, the pup must open their eyes and say their new name. Some dogs will get inspiration at that moment and others think long and hard on their names. When the up has chosen their name, it will be called out and cheered on. THE BETA CEREMONY When a Beta or Alpha dies, the Alpha must choose a new Beta, a second-in-command for the Pack. When the Alpha selects their Beta, every dog in the Pack, except for the Beta and Alpha, find gifts for the new Beta. The gift can be anything from a piece of prey to a stone, and represents some sort of skill or strength they want the Beta to have or use. While the dogs are looking for their gifts, the Alpha takes their Beta deep into the territory where they make the Beta promise loyalty as long as they live. The Alpha then sinks their teeth into the Beta's neck, creating a scar that never heals and will never be seen by any Pack member. This part of the ceremony is secret, and only the Alpha and Beta know about it. Afterwards, the other dogs of the Pack present their gifts to the Beta one at a time, and tells the Beta what their gift represents. THE BLESSING The birth of pups into the pack is always considered a blessing to all. To celebrate new life in the pack, the Alpha will host a pack meeting as the mother-dog is giving birth to her pups. When he/she says to, the canines will spread out throughout the territory and camp to gather a single flower each to give to the mother and her pups, honoring the lives she has brought to Hounds of Odious. When the pups are named, the pack will be alerted and they will cheer out the names of the pups one by one and then have a feast to celebrate. THE GOLDEN DEER The Golden Deer ceremony is actually a very difficult tradition that the original Alpha, Kodiak, brought to the pack. During the middle of Spring, the Alpha will host a pack meeting and arrange patrols, usually ranging from 5-10 wolves each. They are instructed to go out hunting for deer while they are overpopulated and bring back their catch. Whichever patrol brings back the deer with the largest set of antlers get to eat before anyone in the pack for one week, and also get to take a break from patrolling until their one week is over. When the other patrols return with the deer, the pack will feast and give thanks to the spirit-dogs for their wonderful catches. SPIRIT DOGS Spirit Dogs are the holy beings of Hounds of Odious. They represent our ancestors, and there is a separate one for each element. The Sun-dog (sun), Earth-dog (earth), Sky-dog (sky), Storm-dog (storm), Lightning, River-dog (river), Lake-dog (lake), Wildfire (fire), Forest-dog (forest), and Wind-dog (wind) are the spirits that the pack always hear most about. The separate categories of spirit-dogs represent what breed of canine goes where. For example, Borzois and Greyhounds join the Wind-dog upon death. Some even join the Fear-dog if they do wrong in their life. This is known as 'hell' for humans, but in a different way. Not all dogs are forced to go by this religion. ONE-WEEK TRIAL New members of Hounds of Odious will endure a trial period of One Week to prove their loyalty and devotion to the pack as a whole. The high ranks will evaluate them by themselves, and after a week, they will be considered as a full member of Hounds of Odious. During this time period of your trial, if you choose to leave, you will never be welcomed back into the pack and will be considered a pack-hopper. It is suggested you endure the trial. THERAPY CIRCLE The Therapy Circle usually occurs when there has been drama going around in the pack, or if the Alpha notices that the members need to take a break and just vent to each other. He/she will call everyone to the moon rock and they will gather in a circle. One by one, each member will share what has been going on in their life, and the members will console them. Every member will get the opportunity to do this. SPEED TEST This test is for fun, but might be considered important during battle or sparring with allies or each other. The Speed Test requires members to repeat a series of words the Alpha will type into the Chat Bar on Animal Jam as fast as they possibly can. Each time, the winner will get a reward granted by the Alpha depending on their speed. MIGRATION During each month, the pack will migrate to follow the deer. In Spring, the pack will remain in Sarepia Forest. In Summer, the pack will migrate to Kimbara Outback. In the Fall, they will migrate to Coral Canyons and in the Winter to Mount Shiveer. The camp dens will change during these times where the pack will establish new camps according to the seasons (a spring den, a summer den, a fall den, and a winter den). - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - LORE/PLOTS THE TIME TURNS BACK In the new version of this pack, the lore is basically the original Alpha, Kodiak, decides to go back in time using the power of the other spirit-dogs. During this time she must do her best to change the fate of the pack. Doing this means that the old Alphas (Pax, Oculus, Phobia, Jonah, Solitaire, etc.) may not even come into existance. She must try to change the pack from how it resulted in the end: the "final disbanding" of Hounds of Odious. While she is doing this she must hold back from telling the packmembers the future. THE BEGINNING Kodiak is reversed back in time to the original Hounds of Odious, with her former members. She goes about daily activities and decides to hold The Great Howl to further bond her pack together. 3/1/18 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - SCHEDULE & NEWS '''// ALL TIMES ARE IN CENTRAL STANDARD TIME. // - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - RANK GLOSSARY THE SOVEREIGN 1 The Sovereign is the heart and soul of the pack, and the leader who commands each rank below him/her. The Sovereign's loyalty and dedication to his/her pack is to never be doubted, and their rank is the highest in the pack. He/she of this rank chooses each rank on his own, picking those who he/she trusts and deems loyal enough to take the rank. This rank is never challengable, and he/she can exile any member and punish any member at any given time. THE SURROGATE 1 The Surrogate is the individual of the pack that serves just below the Sovereign as a Beta. He/she leads the pack when the Sovereign can not do so, and is expected to be tolerant and understanding of the others that he/she leads under the command of the Sovereign. He/she is unchallengable and is permitted to punish any member in the pack, as long as he/she notifies the Sovereign. The Surrogate are the eyes and ears of the Sovereign and keeps note and evaluates the other pack members. However, he/she is not permitted to exile others. The Surrogate is usually the Alpha's mate in most cases, but this does not always occur. THE DELTAS 2 The Deltas of the pack are the brains of the pack. They work together as a duo to train the pack members that they lead whenever the Surrogate and Sovereign are absent. They specialize in battle strategy and are often known to host sparring sessions, therapy circles, patrols and battle lines. The two Deltas are expected to greet the new members of the pack and to assign mentors to novices when the Surrogate or Sovereign is not available to do so. THE HERBALISTS 2 The Herbalists of the pack are the healers. The Herbalists specialize in medications and herbs that can heal and cure their packmates' ailments. They are calm and collective even when their packmates are grief-strucken, and they heal their packmates with all of their power. They are spiritual in ways that other canines in the pack do not understand. They recieve signs from the deceased spirit dogs, and interpret them. When they recieve omens, they report to the Sovereign. They are expected to travel to the spirit caves each month to speak to the spirit-dogs. THE ELITE GLADIATORS 6 These six members are usually the most experienced, advanced and/or a quick typer that can defeat enemies easily in battle. The Elite Gladiators are the ones most frequently picked to go to battle for the pack, and are very lethal. They are some of the strongest canines in the group, and they are extremely dedicated to their pack. They often hold patrols / hunts, and are especially chosen by the Alpha to attend gatherings. THE GLADIATORS ∞ The Mercenaries are the regular rank of the pack that Juveniles graduate to they choose to become an Herbalist or Caregiver. These are female and male members of the pack who specialize in hunting, battling, and caring for their pack with stability. They are usually over the age of one year. THE NOVICES ∞ The Novices are the young of the pack who are over six months that have been put into training and assigned a mentor. This mentor will guide them around and teach them the ways of the pack, so that they can one day become a Gladiator or an Herbalist. In the case that a Novice is blind, they will have no choice but to be an Herbalist. THE PUPS ∞ The pups of the pack are seen as the birth of the pack. They are what keeps the pack growing, so every member looks over the pups to keep them safe. They are youth under the age of six months who are being nurtured by their parents or by their pack, depending on whether they have a sire and a mother-dog or not. The pups grow into Novices, who become higher ranks when they become adults. When they are pups they are given generic names so that when they become Novices they can decide on a fitting name for themselves during the naming ceremony. THE ELDERS ∞ The elders of the pack are retired members who have earned their stay. They are cared for by the pack and are seen as very wise and understanding. Usually these elders will help with Alpha and Beta make decisions because they are so wise, and sometimes they even tell stories to the pack or the pups. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - PACK HIERARCHY THE SOVEREIGN THE SURROGATE THE DELTAS THE HERBALISTS THE ELITE GLADIATORS THE GLADIATORS THE NOVICES THE PUPS THE ELDERS - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - WORD GLOSSARY GIANT-FUR: '''Black-bears and brown-bears. '''LONG-PAW: Humans, Twolegs, etc. TUSKNOSE: '''Wild pigs/boars. '''SHARPCLAW: Domestic Cats LEASHED-DOG: Dogs with owners or longpaws RIVER-RABBIT: Otters MOUNTAIN SHARPCLAW: '''Cougar, Mountain Lion, etc. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TERRITORY srpafrst.jpg|Sarepia Forest mtshvr.jpg|Mount Shiveer kmbrtbk.jpg|Kimbara Outback tmplfzs.jpg|Lost Temple of Zios crlcnyns.jpg|Coral Canyons crstlsnds.jpg|Crystal Sands camp.png|Camp (hawkeye view) 2017-07-18 (12).png|Sovereign, Surrogate and Deltas den 2017-07-18 (9).png|Pups and Elders den 2017-07-18 (13).png|Herbalist Den 2017-07-18 (10).png|Gladiators and Novices den CAMP BASE summer '''LOCATION: '''Subterranean's den. '''DESCRIPTION: '''The Camp in the summer is located in a densely vegetated area crowded with shrubbery. It is in the forest (Sarepia Forest) and is sheltered by the trees up above and a thick layer of bracken and shrubbery surrounding it. In the center of it runs a small stream of crystal clean water. '''USAGE: '''Summer; there are other dens for each season. THE FOREST '''LOCATION: Sarepia Forest // Gila DESCRIPTION: The Forest is an overgrown haven for prey, surrounded with vegetation and woodland. The ground is usually covered in leaves unless you're in the clearing in the center of the forest, where apprentices commonly hunt and train. The trees overhead provide shelter from the sun, heat and the rain during spring and summer. PREY: '''Voles, Mice, Moles, Deer, Non-venemous Snakes, Hawks, Cardinals, Owls, Eagles, Woodpeckers, Raccoons, Opossums, Squirrels, Elk & Bison (both are very rare), Lizards. '''PREDATORS: Porcupines, Bears (giant-furs), Foxes, Badgers, Skunks, Lynx/bob-cats, Mountain Lions (mountain sharp-claws), Coyotes, Venemous Spiders, Venemous Snakes, Humans. PATROLS: '''4 times a day (two hunting, two border), two adults and a novice at least. '''USAGE: During summer, spring and fall. THE MOUNTAINS LOCATION: '''Mount Shiveer // Gila '''DESCRIPTION: '''The mountains are treacherous slopes with dangerous cliffs and sharp rocks. Often times it is a very cold and dangerous place, and very few herbs can ever be found here. Water is scarce because it is usually frozen, and shelter is almost impossible to find. The altitude of the area makes it extremely windy and cloudy, and often times it is rare to see the sun at all. Scavengers are common here. '''PREY: '''Vultures, Hawks, Eagles, Owls, Guinea Fowl, Quail, Squirrel, Goose, Duck, Bharal, Deer, Red Panda, Fox, Bison, Bighorn Sheep, Alpaca, Chinchilla, Chamois, Tahr and Beaver. '''PREDATORS: '''Bears, Snow Leopards, Coyote, Cougar (mountain sharp-claws). '''PATROLS: '''Three adult wolves at LEAST; 4 times a day (2 border, 2 hunting). '''USAGE: '''During late fall and winter. THE OUTBACK '''LOCATION: '''Kimbara Outback // Gila. '''DESCRIPTION: The outback is a hot, dusty desert-like oasis littered with prey and herbs. In the center is a large water-fall, providing the area with fish and drawing prey closer. It is a common place for the pack to hunt. While it is usually safe, threats are common in this area (foxes, badgers, etc.). It is usually sunny here and warm throughout the day and the night, with little to no shelter from the heat. PREY: '''Kangaroo, Koala, Echidna, Platypus, Wallaby, Wombat, Bandicoot, Bilby, Swan, Toad, Lizard, Kookaburra, Numbat, Possum, Quokka, Quoll, Sugar Glider, Yabby. '''PREDATORS: Coyotes, Cassowary, Crocodiles, Dingo, Dugongs, Emu, Ostrich, Tasmanian Devil. PATROLS: '''4 times a day (2 hunting, 2 border), two adult wolves and a novice at LEAST. '''USAGE: '''During Summer and fall. THE CANYONS '''LOCATION: '''Coral Canyons // Gila. '''DESCRIPTION: The canyons are a dangerous place, littered with venemous snakes and spiders. The slopes are treacherous and cliffs are common; many canines have died here. Caves are common and this isn't typically a great place to hunt or train with novices at all. It's usually very hot here with little to no shelter from the sun. PREY: '''Bats, Bighorn Sheep, Rabbits, Elk, Deer, Eagles, Condor, Vulture, Falcon, Turkeys, Raccons, Ringtail cats, Squirrels, Ravens, Lizards. '''PREDATORS: Scorpions, Spiders, Snakes, Coyotes, Foxes, Mountain Lions (mountain sharp-claws). PATROLS: '''2 times a day (1 hunting, 1 border) for safety; 3 adult wolves at LEAST. '''USAGE: '''Fall, if at all. THE SWAMP '''LOCATION: Lost Temple of Zios // Gila. DESCRIPTION: '''The Swamp is a very dangerous place, with little to no land to place your paws. The ground is always muddy and marshy, soaked with water and infested with insects, spiders and snakes. It is always shady here but quite humid because of the water surrounding almost everything. '''PREY: Beaver, Salamander, Ducks, Toads, Frogs, Trout, Crabs, Turtles, Heron PREDATORS: '''Snakes, Spiders, Eels, Crocodiles, Alligators '''PATROLS: '''2 times a day (1 hunting, 1 border) for safety; 3 adult wolves at LEAST. '''USAGE: '''Summer, if at all. THE LAKE '''LOCATION: '''Crystal Sands // Gila. '''DESCRIPTION: The Lake is a relaxing place. The sunning-rocks are here; a place where elders and any members of the pack can rest and enjoy themselves in peace while sunbathing against warm rocks. The heat here is barable and there is a large pool of water to dip in to if it gets too hot, since there is no shelter from the sun overhead. It is a wonderful place to train and to fish/hunt in. PREY: '''Multiple species of fish, shrimp, crawfish, lobster, crabs, multiple species of birds. '''PREDATORS: '''Eels, Spiders, Jellyfish '''PATROLS: '''4 times a day (2 hunting, 2 border); 2 adult wolves and a novice at LEAST. '''USAGE: '''Spring, Summer and Early fall. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ASSOCIATES '''Odious expects our allies to have a gathering with us at LEAST once a month. Canine groups only. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - PACK HISTORY Early 2016: February 27th, 2016. '''Loyal member of The Pack of Crimson Bones led by Fang (Lola3336), Kodiak (Warriorcatsivyleaf), grows tired of how Fang is treating her pack. "There's a lack of seriousness," Kodiak had stated as she had confronted her mother, Akira, about the situation. Fang had disagreed and proceeded to let the pack go down the path to failure, and Kodiak wasn't having it. She snapped, challenging her Alpha to a fight, after the Beta, Kudu, refused to do so. She was exiled and kicked out of the camp, as well as unbuddied. This sent many of Kodiak's family and friends into outrage, and even Akira left the pack to join EchoClan. Kudu tried to convince Kodiak that if he could become Alpha, she'd be allowed to join, but Kodiak refused and decided to make her own pack. The three that joined with her first were Thunder (Hocl01105), Ferret (Snowflakeshypaws) and Raptor (Arcticfox48), who were appointed as the other three high ranks in the Powerful Four. They helped her decide on the name of the pack: Hounds of Odious. '''Early 2016: February 28th, 2016. '''Hounds of Odious is officially founded, and Raptor makes the pack a Wiki page on AJCW. The pack quickly grows in numbers as many of the former members of POCB pile into Kodiak's new group. Some of these are Terumi, Kodiak's sister, and Tosca, a friend of Kodiak. Tosca and Terumi are appointed the first Lieutenants of the pack, while the other members are appointed the fighters or hunters of the pack. '''Early 2016: Sometime in March, 2016. '''After Rainkittens joins the pack, he challenges Thunder to a fight and ultimately wins, demoting Thunder to a fighter. Enraged, Thunder takes his leave and does not return to the pack until after Rainkittens is exiled. During the time Rainkittens was in the pack, CrescentClan's leader, Slystar, intrudes into the Camp den with her Clan and attacks. Hounds of Odious fights back, but the battle ended up as a draw when Kodiak locks her den. It was seen as a pointless fight because it was ultimately between Crescentclan's leader and Rainkittens, not Hounds of Odious in a whole. During March, many other groups start to notice Hounds of Odious, including major ones, which I will tell you about now. '''Early 2016: Sometime between March and May, 2016. '''Hounds of Odious is approached by The Hollows' leader, who asks them to be a part of a council called the United Council. They only state that it would mean that they would rise further as a popular pack and that every group in the council would help each-other: not that the purpose was to target and ultimately take down WitheredClan. At this time, Hounds of Odious didn't even know who these packs were, but they agreed to ally The Hollows and CrescentClan during this time, making them a part of The United Council. ''For more pack history, check out Eyota's blog post! soon'' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - PACK GALLERY Battle line.1.png|Battle line 10/16 ssss.png|Battle Line ?/16 pics.png|Battle Line ?/16 turtle squad.png|Turtle Battle Line ?/16 bae.png|Second Battle Line ever Battle line.png|First ever Battle Line 2/16 biggest batltel ine.png|One of our largest battle lines CENTIPEDE.png|"CENTIPEDE" bird lovers.png|"Bird Lovers" booty.png|Hounds of Odious Celebration (HOOC) dddddd.png|Double battle line practice Defeating.png|Defeating The Deception with the help of NS finally.png|Battle line practice dos.png|Canyon battle line practice Hounds of bae.png|We reign on, we are HOO! WHAT IS THIS.png|Hounds of Odious & Hounds of Chains preparing for battle together against The Wolves of Destruction and Abysmal im sorry.png|Hounds of Odious preparing for battle together with Northern Stride against ? tghh.png|The Great Howl howl.png|Novice Ceremony / Naming Ceremony Howl tgh2.png|The Great Howl lol pack.png|"SAY SOMETHING STUPID!" imageedit_13_3173731762.png|Battle line practice imageedit_17_3018899500.png|Small battle line practice imageedit_3_9232170596.gif|Battle line practice in the early days introducing hoo.png|"Introduce yourselves!" cloud.png|Cloud's Naming Ceremony odious11.png|Large battle line practice odious444.png|We are Odious. We are FAMILY. odious-2.png|O D I O U S odious-3.png|The Great Howl Hoo 2k16.png|Battle Line HOO SQUAD.png|HOO Squad Hoo1.png|HOOAC Line Battle12.png|Battle Against JaggedClan Battle lineeeeee.png|BIGGEST BATTLE LINE TIE Battle line 4.png|Battle Line Battle line hoo.png|Battle Line alec.png|Alec's Novice Ceremony edgeeeeeeeee.png|Edgy Line laika ceremony.png|Laika's Mercenary Ceremony linee.png|Battle line pax wipp.png|Pax by Eyota rip cael.png|Rest in Peace, Caeldori xYLA ceremony.png|Xy'la's Naming Ceremony hazza.png HOO.png|Battle Line battle line hoo1.png|Battle Line hoo-linee.png|Chimes' Ceremony deer2us.png|Odious is DEER to us! Tghhhh.png|The Great Howl 12/22/16 Aahaha.png|The Great Howl 12/22/16 topaz, asylum.png|Topaz & Asylum's Naming Ceremonies movie time.png|HOO Movie Time Throwback movie time two.png|Movie Time (2) Throwback hoo puts the hot in cocoa.png|HOO puts the HOT in HOT COCOA christmas party hoo.png|HOO's Christmas Party! Pax death.png|RIP, Pax (12.29.16) Imageedit 1 4571565702.png|Long Live Odious 1/31/16 22816.png|Long Live Odious higgered.png|sweater weather battle line 343434.png|Battle Line highrank meeting.png|High Rank Meeting #1 - 1.22.17 WE ARE HOO!.png|Howl Picture HOUNDS OF HOODLES.png|Battle Line Fun Battle line nn.png|Canyon Line Battle line1111111.png|Battle Line Odious Heidi's den.png Hounds of Odious Forest.png LONG LVIE ODIOUS.png Hooroleplay.png|Bear fight roleplay tgh3.png|The Great Howl battlee11.png|Battle Line 2.3.17 Long live hoo11.png|Long live Odious 2.4.17 long live us.png|Long live Us. 2.4.17 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - APPLICATIONS '''JOINING THE PACK Name- Gender- Username- Wanted Rank- Species- Mate (if any)- Roleplay Example- Reason for Joining- LEAVING THE PACK Name, Rank & Username- Reasoning for Leaving- How Long you Stayed- Farewell Note- ALLYING THE PACK Group Name & Page Link- Reason for Allying- Leader Username & Name- Beta Username & Name- Territory you Own- Orientation & Tags- Current Member Count- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ENDING NOTE Hi there! I'm Eyota, the founder of the pack and the page. The name Hounds of Odious might seem familiar to you, and that's because it is! The pack was''' originally founded 2/28/2016,' and it was lead by me. Yes, it disbanded three times, but guess what? If you have an opinion to share on that, don't. I don't think we have a critique template on our page, so don't give it! Newsflash, '''we don't care what opinions you have on our pack'. If you don't like the fact that I have remade it, move along and do something else other than critisize my choice to bring it back. This pack was family to many and I am giving them the opportunity to participate in it once again. This time we won't be disbanding ever again, and this time I mean that from the depth of my heart. I have changed into someone better, and I am willing to lead again if I am given the chance. The banner art was for free use as long as the artist was creditted, so the art rightfully belongs to Lhuin on deviantart. Another thing to note: no, we don't need help with our coding. If I wanted borders or coded tables I would have done it already. Don't ask to help. All the coding done here was by Eyota. Please don't copy our formatting; at least ask before you use it and be decent. Banner art made by Lhuin on Deviantart; free for use as long as creditted.